thatmarioguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Waluigi Waluigi, the brother and sidekick of the greedy criminal, Wario. He seems to be the smarter of the two, but he has his moments. Personality Waluigi is a criminal alongside with his brother Wario. Unlike Wario however, he cares about others and is not greedy and self-centered. He takes care of his brother and is definitely the smarter of the two. Waluigi is a little crazy however. From falling in love with a McDonald’s girl toy, killing the trashman and starting his own pub which he ran like a dictator, he isn’t so innocent either. Waluigi is actually pretty childish. He likes playing with toys, and throws temper-tantrums like a spoiled-brat. Waluigi doesn’t have the best manners or social skills either, as shown in the two-parted episode, “Waluigi’s Date”. In this episode, he fails miserably on his date and treats his girlfriend terribly. He’s also pretty desperate, even turning to people like Toad if he needs help. History Waluigi and his brother Wario were born in the Mushroom Kingdom, and were abandoned by their parents. Them having no one to guide them, they went down a bad path and resorted to robbing to get food and other things. Waluigi and Wario got used to this habit and grew into criminal masterminds. They accumulated a lot of money from their heists and robberies, and they bought a mansion. One day, Wario gave his hat to the dry cleaner and it never got returned. To shield his baldness, he wore a sombrero. Waluigi took it off and ran away in fear of his baldness. Waluigi found a new hair product called “Hair Spray Away” that regrows hair. Waluigi ordered it, but it turn out to be a scam. The delivery man kidnapped him and Wario, and stole their money. The two were taken to the hair company’s lair. Wario and Waluigi tricked the guards and ran away. During their escape, they found another hostage, a blue Yoshi, and decided to rescue him with them and treat him as a pet. Wario, Waluigi and Blue Yoshi got back to their mansion, but they were left in poverty. Wario and Waluigi spent the last of their money on a happy meal and were forced to sell their mansion and Blue Yoshi. Now that they were broke and homeless, they decided to continue their crimes, hence them robbing a bank in the Season 2 premiere of Mario Plush World. Relations Wario: Brother Rosalina: Ex-Girlfriend Luigi: Rival Daisy: Crush Blue Yoshi: Former Pet Yoshita: Former Employee Trivia * Waluigi is the very first character to have a verbal line on the entire channel. * Waluigi has killed many people in the olden days of the channel, including: Trash Man, Cow, Kirby, Blue Yoshi Police Officer, and many other attempts of homicide * Waluigi has a long history of medical problems, like losing his memory and having a heart attack, * Waluigi used to have a pet Blue Yoshi after finding one in the episode “Wario’s Hair”, but overtime this character disappeared. * Waluigi used to own a pub and there was a whole series about it, but it was cancelled do to its unpopularity. This series was completely forgot about until it was brought up again in the episode, “The Restaurant Rivalry”. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters